q u e d a
by GoGothGirl
Summary: [For Silver Moon Droplet]..He was flying..


**For _Silver Moon Droplet ..._**

**[contains elements from Air Gear by Oh! Great. i highly recommend this anime/manga. bloody awesome.**

* * *

He was flying. Cutting through the air in his Air Tracks, he made a 360 spin in Twilight Town's air space with a grin plastered on his youthful face. His blond hair whipped his face ever so slightly as he jumped from one roof to the other, making his way to the station. The clock tower became some sort of daily hangout spot for Demyx, much to Axel and Roxas's displeasure. The fact that the three of them belonged in the same team kept Demyx from being shoved off the tower every time he made it his business to drop in. Luck seems to be on his side this evening since the dynamic duo was off watching some E class parts war for sheer amusement.

Demyx waited with baited breath, eyes scanning the horizon and face set into an impatient frown. Was he too late?

A jet of air ran pass him, making his hair stand on ends. Demyx smirked with satisfaction and settled into a comfortable position on the railings. With his feet hanging off the railing carelessly, he watched with interest as what seem to be a silver and blue blur danced across the sky. With a closer look, the blur was actually a member of Seifer's team; Fuu. Cocking his head to the side, Demyx looked on as the girl land gracefully on the roof the opposite building, eyes staring boringly into his. Demyx stood up, brush the dirt off his pants and made a jump worthy of his status as an A class Storm Rider. He landed on the same roof as Fuu with a goofy grin on his face.

"Hiya."

"Get lost."

Demyx watched as she turned around and left without looking back. He sighed with a bitter smile on his face. It's not like he wasn't used to it. The same thing has been happening for weeks now. Sometimes, he wondered why he took up ATs. Giving his blue AT a disdained look, he considered all the possibilities if he wasn't a Storm Rider. He would definitely have a better chance with Fuu without team rivalry getting in the way and his sitar wouldn't be gathering dust in his closet due to neglect. His body wouldn't have random bruises from training with the rest of the team or battling out with challengers. But then again, he would never be able to meet Fuu if AT wasn't a part of his life. He would never know the joy of being able to 'fly' though the air with his friends.

Feeling the wind in his hair, Demyx's smile disappeared completely as a familiar song from his sidekick broke the silence. Flipping his phone open, he tore his eyes from the direction that Fuu went.

"What _now_?"

"I _know_, Xemnas." He sighed.

"Yeah, fine. I'll be there."

In the end, nothing really came out of his pathetic attempt to get Fuu to say more than two words. And like all the other day, he told himself that there's always tomorrow. Or so it seems.

-

-

-

-

-

Demyx struggled to breath as he zig-zagged through the forest with his eyes glued to the balloon containing the emblems. Making sure to mislead the enemy from the balloon, he burst through the opening at the wall and sped through tram common. As he climbed a building, Demyx caught a glimpse of a group of spectators, and in the middle of them is Fuu. Glancing back to make sure Sora was still tailing him, Demyx made it into the middle of the square, determined to get rid of the brown haired boy. Last he heard, Marluxia and Zexion were already taken out by Leon and Cloud. Making a sharp turn, he charged down the tower he climbed earlier with every intention of tackling Sora to the ground. He knew that pummeling to the ground from that height could and would kill the boy, but he just wanted to finish the battle as soon as possible to talk to Fuu. To hell with compassion.

But he made a mistake.

Sora, apparently, wasn't as air-headed as Xemnas told the team. With just a blink of and eye, the younger rider pulled off a trick and Demyx ended up being the one pummeling down the tower instead of Sora.

He didn't mind, though. He can feel the wind pushing him as though trying to save him from hitting the hard ground. The sound of the wind mixed with the gasps and shouts from spectators deafened his ears as he fell freely through the air. Demyx saw Sora rushing forward for some reason that escaped him. Was the boy trying to.. _save_ him? As he neared impact, he again caught a glimpse of Fuu. He couldn't make out her facial features thanks to the distance between them, but he's sure that she was distraught. Or something along those lines.

Smiling, he told himself again that he'd try to make her talk to him tomorrow. But when the impact came, he knew there wasn't going to be a tomorrow afterall. Not for him, anyway.

* * *

**R&R if you liked it. Hope you're satisfied, _SMD_ and thanks again for the one-shot _'Mad World'_.**


End file.
